Alex and Gene Story
by Gene-Hunt-Lover
Summary: This is just a random fic based loosely on events from the TV show Ashes to Ashes. The characters are designed to be accurate. I do not own anything here other than the story. Alex and Gene pairing.


Gene Hunt and Alex Drake Fanfiction

Alex leant in close to her DCI, their lips almost touching.

"You know what I want?" She purred, "I want you stop being so bloody pig-headed!"

"Oh – ho! Me?! I think you're the one that needs to think before you speak, Bolly" Gene Hunt said, not moving back at all. "You seem to forget that I am your superior. In _every way."_

Out raged she drew her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could, then walked out, leaving him shocked and for the first time in his life, speechless.

_That woman, _he thought_, drives me crazy. In more ways than one... NO! Mustn't think like that. That's all I need, to let the posh tart know she has that sort of hold on me._

"Well," He said out loud, "that went well..." Gene Hunt then walked back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

_Stupid man. Stupid, stupid man! How dare he talk to me like that!_

She hadn't exactly been polite. But she had to come up with some cover for leaning in that close to him. She hadn't planned to lean in, and she certainly didn't mean to slap him. He was just so infuriating.

Alex's phone rang, she let it ring.

"Alex? Alex if you're there pick up... Well, look. Erm, I guess I was a bit out of line back there, so, erm, I guess I'm trying to apologise... But, ya know, it's your fault for getting that close, making me all flustered like that-"

"What?" Alex snatched up the phone, it was supposed to sound harsh, but it came out softly.

"You 'eard me." She could she see the roguish wink that will have accompanied this.

She didn't know what to say. "Drink?" She finally said.

"You what? Drink?!"

"Do you want one I mean!" How did he always manage to make her so unsure of her words, she never usually struggled with words.

"Yeah. Luigi's. Now." And hung up.

_He's so self assured! So convinced I would even want to go... oh wait, I invited him... How does he do it?!_

He sensed her before he saw her; as he turned his breath was ripped from him. There was nothing special about the way she was dressed. There didn't need to be. To him, she was beautiful. A stupid tart but beautiful. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Alright?"

"Yes thanks." She said in that posh voice that never failed to send a rush into his trouser department.

He poured her a glass of red wine and watched as she took a long sip.

"So," she said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

He could tell she wanted to talk about what he had said on the phone, but he knew she wouldn't bring it up. _Well two can play at that game._

- o - -

Two bottles of wine later and the conversation was flowing more freely.

Gene found himself opening up when she enquired about his love life, or rather lack of.

"No, haven't got time. Not for no one special. Though I could probably be convinced." He slurred with a grin, leaning in closer to her, "What about your lovely self?"

"Well, I've got my eye on someone." She purred, then she added in a slurred voice, tinged with sadness "But I don't think they like me..." and she looked up, straight into his eyes.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then he whispered, "He'd be a fool not to."

He said it so quietly had they not been so close, she would not have heard him. Alex leant in further, their lips almost touching.

Gene waited until he could feel her breath, taste the red wine that mingled with it. Then he pulled back. "You're drunk." He said.

"Maybe," She said moving closer, "What did you mean on the phone?"

He moved back towards her. "Nothing at all Dolly, I was just softening you up." The look of hurt on her face was enough to make him move closer still and add, "I never was good at talking about things. I guess you just- Your a tart, I'm a red blooded male. How else am I supposed to react?" He corrected himself at the last minute but sent what he hoped was a wistful look at her.

_The look; he's lying, he does like me. I thought he did, I need to know for sure. What he said on the phone... Could he like me? Why do I care? I guess I do though..._

She had so many questions. But one main one that kept nagging at her. She thought she knew how to get the answer too. She leant in, their lips nearly touched but he pulled away.

Gene hoped the look he'd sent Alex had told her what he couldn't say with words. He was once again met by a hurt look as he pulled away.

"It isn't right Dolly. You're drunk, I mustn't take advantage. You'd regret it in the morning."

"No-" She tried to get the words out but the wine had hit her hard and she felt dizzy as she moved towards him. He saw her slump forward and caught her just in time.

"Come on ya silly tart. Look what you've done to yourself."

He carefully picked her up with ease and much to the amusement of Chris and Ray, carried her up to her flat. When he got there he realised he needed the key. He reached into her pocket on her jeans. She moaned as he searched for her key; eventually finding it and unlocking the door. He took Alex to her bedroom and carefully laid her down. Gene stood back and looked at her.

_She's stunning. _Her hair fell over her face, so he reached down to move it. Her cheek was soft under his hand and he let his hand linger there longer than was necessary. Eventually he stood up.

_Stupid tart might be sick... _He put her into the recovery position and covered her in her red duvet.

Then he left, feeling a pang of loneliness as he locked her door and pushed the key through the letter box.

When Alex awoke she instantly looked around for Gene. She had been with him last night. She'd been very drunk but she remembered it all vividly; he'd been a gentleman. But he'd been wrong. She wouldn't have regretted it in the morning. In fact, despite the familiar tingling of a hangover, she let her hand drift downwards to her jeans, slowly undoing the buttons. She slipped her hand into her knickers.

_His breath had been so close, I could taste it. Just a few more millimetres and I'd have felt his lips, his soft looking lips would have been pressed against mine..._

Alex dipped a finger inside herself, not surprised when she felt how wet she was. She began to slowly rub her clit, moaning as she imagined it was her DCI.

"Gene!" She gasped his name as she came.

Gene got up groggily and made his way to the bathroom. It was only as he went to the toilet that he realised how hard he was. Still.

"Fuck."

A few minutes later he made his way back to the bed. Falling onto it he moaned as he thought of the previous night. God he'd wanted her.

_She wanted me last night- Forget it! She wouldn't have wanted you in the morning... _He told himself. Regardless of this he let his hand fall to his hard cock and he grasped it. He began pumping up and down his 10 inches, feeling the build of an orgasm almost immediately.

He cried her name as he shot ropes of come out onto his bed.

"Hello." Alex said.

Gene merely raised one eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to have done now?"

"Nothing," He said, too quickly for his liking. She smirked. "Look ya posh tart, don't go flattering yourself, I'm just hung over."

"Oh," she said softly and moved right up beside him as he sat at his desk, "So I guess that means you don't want me to do anything then..."

He sat bolt upright. "You what?"

"I mean, I guess you don't want me to fill in that paperwork... Good!" Alex grinned and walked out, once again leaving her DCI speechless.

Seeing him this morning had simply reinforced how much she'd have loved to have woken up beside him. He made her hot. There was no doubt about it. But he'd been such a gentleman last night. _That _had reinforced how much she was beginning to love him...

She made a decision. She walked into his office. "Gene-"

He wasn't there. She made her way out of the office and headed down the corridor. She saw him leaving the gents. "You look like you've got a dirty secret..."

He blushed. "Don't be such a posh tart."

"Oh my gosh, you really do look like you've got-" She decided to leave it hanging, it would be best discussed after work, "I wanted to say thank you for last night. You know, taking me home, making sure I was safe." She smiled.

Gene looked at her, then smiled slightly too. "S'ok. My pleasure. How about you make it even more pleasurable...?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Buy me a drink at the pub tonight." And he walked off, winking at her.

Alex dressed to kill tonight. She wore a low cut red top, which would allow him an excellent view of her C cup breasts and a pair of easily accessible jeans.

As she walked, she watched Gene's face. His mouth dropped open. He didn't even bother to disguise it.

"Hello," She smiled.

"H-hey" He managed to get out, then he recovered, "Time for that drink I think."

Neither were drunk, they were simply relaxed. They sat close together, closer than was necessary.

"So," Alex leaned in even closer; Gene could taste her sweet breath, mixing with his own, "what _was _your dirty little secret earlier?"

Gene blushed again. "Nothing fit for your ears Bolly..."

She felt a rush between her legs; she was sure she knew what he'd been doing.

"All got too much did it... You know, I could have helped you there..." She purred in his ear.

He felt himself finally reach full hardness; with her around, he had a constant semi which he struggled to keep in check. "Now you- you don't know that..."

"So that wasn't it?"

"Ruddy hell, yes it was. But what do you expect?!" He leant in so close if she'd have moved at all their lips would have touched, "You keep stealing my every thought. You're in my mind, constantly!"

Her eyes softened, "Really?"

"Yes, really" Gene stated simply and then he leant in, closing the gap. His lips touched hers and he stayed like this for a few seconds before moving back. As he did Alex put her hand on his cheek and moved towards him, closing the gap again. This time, the kiss was more heated. His tongue grazed her lips, begging permission to enter her soft, hot mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues met, rubbing against each other quickly, in fiery passion.

She eventually pulled away, he moaned. "Want to take this upstairs?" She panted.

He didn't answer, just grabbed his coat. They made their way up the stairs. There was a wolf whistle. They turned and saw Ray and Chris, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's see how much you pair grin like twats in the morning when you see the assignment I've got for you..." But he smiled as he said it, he couldn't help it. And his smile broadened when he felt her tug at his shirt.

"Oh, desperate for me are you?" He whispered in her ear.

With this he put placed a hand on her arse and gently pushed her up the stairs.

When they reached the top Alex turned and pushed him against a wall. "Oh," she said, copying his words, "desperate for me are you?"

Gene simply growled and scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed herself to be carried up the stairs to her flat. She fumbled for her keys and the minute they were through the door he pinned her up against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this" he said, bending his head to kiss her neck.

"Oh!" she cried as he gently bit the sensitive skin of her neck, "Oh, I think I do..."

He smiled into her skin, "Wanted me have you?" His question was cocky, but his voice held a small amount of awe, as if he couldn't believe she could want him.

"Ever since I first saw you. You make me want to scream but it didn't stop me wanting you so much." She reached for his shirt and began unbuttoning it. He stopped her.

"Bed."

They moved towards the bedroom stopping every few steps to continue kissing. Eventually they fell onto her bed.

Alex nibbled Gene's lower lip as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. She moaned as she saw the soft flesh. He was muscular but not too much so. The hair that covered his chest looked inviting; she leant down and gently ran her tongue over one of his nipples. He moaned. And when she gently bit on it, he hissed and pulled her back up into a passionate kiss.

He laid her down, and undid her top and then her bra, releasing her perfect breasts. He looked at her in awe and then reached down and placed his mouth onto her breast. He slowly licked across it, leaving a shimmering trail. He took her nipple between his teeth and bit gently, flicking his tongue across it, making her cry out.

"Gene!" She writhed beneath him, moaning.

Hearing her cry his name caused him to moan too. Alex then sat up and removed her jeans and knickers, Gene removed his trousers but left his pants on.

"Not shy are we? From what I can see, you certainly don't need to be..."

With that she reached into his pants and grasped his throbbing member. "Alex!" He hissed, "If you don't want this to end before it's begun..." He warned.

But Alex began rubbing his hard cock, she then removed his pants and moved to sit between his legs. He looked up at her. She smiled mischievously at him and before he could stop her, took his straining member into her mouth.

"Shit! Alex, so good..." This was the most exposed she'd ever heard him and it sent a rush straight between her legs.

Gene managed to reverse the positions so it was now Alex who was laying on the bed with him between her legs. He slowly leant forward to capture her lips. While kissing, he reached between her legs. He gasped as he felt how wet she was.

"See how much you turn me on? I'm so wet for you baby..." Gene slowly slid a finger inside her as he heard her words. She moaned, arching her back off the bed when he began thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Alex placed her hands on his shoulders and applied gentle pressure. He got her meaning but looked worriedly. "Alex, I've- I've not done this before."

"Please Gene, please," She gasped, "I need you to make me come. Make me cry your name..."

When she said this it filled him with enough confidence to pull her to the edge of the bed and kneel between her thighs. She placed one leg on his shoulder and moaned.

Gene leant in towards her core, he teased her. He gently licked her curls but went no further.

"Gene! Please, Oh God please!"

He finally gave into her. He let his tongue graze her wet folds. He gently spread her pussy lips and flicked his tongue across her clit. He noticed this got him some excellent results. He began to flick his tongue harder and faster across her clit. Then as she began to reach her peak, he pushed his tongue deep inside her, wiggling it until she came.

"Gene! Oh my God Gene!"

He licked up all her juices and then they moved back onto the middle of the bed.

"Gene, that was- that was amazing!" Alex whispered out, obviously out of breath. They laid on their sides, facing each other. Gene held Alex close, his almost painfully hard cock pushing against her thigh.

Alex smiled at him. She kissed him hard, all the passion from earlier returning and he rolled them so she was on top of him. They continued kissing, devouring each others mouths.

"Alex, I need you! Please, I want to be inside you." Gene gasped.

Alex raised herself above his hard cock and slowly sunk onto it. Gene hissed and instantly began thrusting up into her.

"Gene!" Alex gasped, "Oh my God you're so big!"

"Fuck!" Rasped Gene, "So tight- Alex... Love fucking you... so fucking tight- so good!"

She felt an orgasm about to rip through her when suddenly she felt Gene pinch and rub her clit; this brought her to her most intense orgasm ever.

"Shit, Gene! I'm coming! Ohh!"

As he felt her pussy muscles contract around his cock he started thrusting wildly into her, moaning out her name until he eventually came, shooting his load deep inside her.

"Alex! Alex... Oh shit, Alex..."

Alex laid down on top of him, resting her head on his damp chest.

Gene pulled her into him, holding her tightly, stroking her hair. "Gene," she said, "I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to worry."

Gene held her tighter still. "I'm just afraid it's a dream..." Alex was shocked, this was very unlike Gene.

"It's not a dream. It's real. It's just like the dreams I have about you every night, but this time it's real." To prove her point she pulled him into a gentle kiss. He responded immediately, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Just to prove it's not a dream..." He said as he kissed down her breasts and down to the inside of her leg. He licked her inner thigh softly, making her moan. Then he touched his mouth against her clit, rubbing gently until taking the bud into his mouth and sucking it gently, flicking his tongue across it until she came. She rocked her hips, pushing his face harder against his face.

"Gene! Wow, God Gene!"

He laid beside her once more. "Ya like?"

"Yes. Yes Gene. That was amazing I loved it."

"I love _you_" Gene was stunned by his own words but not as stunned as Alex.

"Gene, did you just say you-" She could barely dare to say it, in case he hadn't. "Did you just tell me you loved me?"

"Yes Alex, I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Gene." She whispered back.

Then they fell asleep, Gene's arms wrapped around her. Half to show her how much he loved her, half to keep her safe.


End file.
